


red.

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‧     ❀     ‧Judal was languid with feline grace,Sinbad's naked flesh a fresh canvas, for his lover's lipstick covered lips.





	red.

The endless river of midnight dripping down his lover's shoulders, contrast against the glistening gold jewelry adorning his neck. Wherever Judal's lips passed, a tingling sensation of red lingered upon Sinbad's vehement skin, his flesh a fresh canvas, for his lover's lipstick covered lips. The beauty of Judal's glowing body beckoned Sinbad to touch, to taste, to love it's graceful expanse, from his forehead to toes, fingers to nose, how he hungered to know his sweet red rose of desire. Warm breezes blow into the bedroom window, the moon pouring over them in a silver wave. Aching, Sinbad watches it's flowing gentle movement rippling slowly over Judal's pale smooth skin.

Judal was languid with feline grace, underneath his calculating gaze Sinbad felt enlivened, hands meekly grabbed Judal's sinful hips to pull his delicate body close, his touches were slight and faint but it left Sinbad wanting more. Sensuality was an understatement, nearly desperately did Sinbad's fingers dig into Judal's skin, probably enough to leave vibrant petals in its wake. Blissful laments played together like a sensual symphony, as lips fixed together like pieces of puzzle. Even when these moments were repetitive, they all unfurled mesmerizing scenes, an invitation to worship deep his flawless alabaster temple in that secret perfumed grotto. Heaven nestled safe between those smooth and graceful twin pillars of Judal's supple thighs, to drink his fill of ambrosia made drunk by that spring flowing so pure for Sinbad alone, burning bright in eternal hunger, shifting tides of sweet release.

**Author's Note:**

> poetry is the only thing keeping me alive at this point.  
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> © Shinobu Ohtaka.  
> 


End file.
